callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
AK-47
The AK-47 is a Russian assault rifle featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS), Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Modern Warfare 2: Ghost, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS), Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Black Ops Declassified, Call of Duty Online and Rightful King. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Campaign The AK-47 can be picked up by the player in single player and is the weapon most frequently used by the in-game enemies, such as Ultranationalists and OpFor militants. It is far superior in terms of firepower and penetration when compared to most other rifles in the game, and it keeps an open field of view for spotting other nearby targets, although it suffers more in terms of recoil. It is important to note that the AK-47's recoil is mostly visual, as the sights re-settle on the target between shots. The AK-47 is most effective at medium range. In single player, the player may occasionally encounter a variant of the AK-47 called the AK-47 Grenadier, a standard AK-47 with an underslung GP-25 grenade launcher, functioning similarly to the M4A1 with an attached M203 grenade launcher. Oddly, the AK-47 Grenadier has a max ammo of 308 instead of 300. This means that the AK-47 Grenadier has one extra magazine that only holds 8 rounds. The AK-47 is one of the only weapons that is more accurate in multiplayer than it is in single player. Multiplayer The AK-47 has the same amount of sway as the M4A1 and same sway speed as the G36C. The GP-25 and the ACOG Scope are the two most suitable attachments to use as the Red Dot Sight and Suppressor both limit its effectiveness; equipping either of the latter will reduce the minimum damage to 20, making it take five shots at range to kill in core and will also cause the gun to lose its one shot kill ability at range in hardcore. Using the GP-25 attachment will also give the player the obvious benefit of an extra weapon. However, you will lose your first perk. The ACOG isn't recommended either, as the increased zoom, ADS time, and recoil will hamper much of its close range effectiveness (the increase in idle sway will also somewhat hamper its middle range effectiveness). It is more so recommended to use it bare, with no attachments, as it will leave you with a weapon that does not hamper itself or your class selection. In Hardcore, it kills in one hit against all enemies unless they are using Juggernaut (which can be negated with Stopping Power) or Last Stand, or those shot through cover, but loses this ability with a Suppressor or Red Dot Sight attached. The AK-47 can accept Golden Camouflage once all of the Assault Rifle challenges are completed. Weapon Attachments *GP-25 Grenade Launcher *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope Old School Mode The AK-47 appears with 60 ammunition in each magazine, with 30 reserve ammunition. *Backlot: AK-47 Red Dot Sight - Found on the intersection near the garages at the western edge of the map, near Sleight of Hand. *Showdown: AK-47 Grenade Launcher - Found in the center courtyard. Gallery AK-47 CoD4.png|The AK-47. AK-47 Iron Sights CoD4.png|Iron Sights. Ak-47 Reloading COD4.png|Reloading the AK-47. Notice the cartridge in the magazine is in 2D. AK Grenadier icon COD4.png|AK-47 Grenadier's icon. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) Campaign The AK-47 appears as one of the two assault rifles available in the game. It is available on all levels in the game. It is used by almost every enemy. Though the AK-47 bears a similar look to the one in the console versions, it has slightly less damage per round, a higher rate of fire, and much less recoil. It also has different (but somewhat similar) iron sights, which provide a much more open view around it. The iron sights are more above the gun than in other console games, where the sight is dug in the gun. As with all other weapons in game, all recoil is eliminated when aiming down the sights, making it effective at all ranges. This is mostly the only weapon to pick up if loss of ammo. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the AK-47, like all other weapons, is available by default. It is extremely effective due to its high rate of fire, low recoil, and moderate damage. However, it is still recommended to use it at medium range (just like in the console versions), as it can be countered at long range by the more accurate M16A4 and the more powerful M1014 and MP5 at close ranges. Gallery AK47 DS.png|The AK-47. AK47 Iron Sights DS.png|The AK-47's iron sights. AK47 Inventory DS.png Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The AK-47 returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, albeit heavily modified and aesthetically different to its Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ''counterpart. It has a beige polymer furniture and a side bracket scope mount, as well as a collapsible stock and Picatinny rail. Shots from the AK-47 sound different than those in ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, possibly because of the apparent addition of a muzzle brake. The Ultranationalists and Russian Military still commonly use the AK-47, as do members of the Brazilian Militia. Many of the AKs found in the campaign are mounted with ACOGs, GP-25 Grenade Launchers, or Red Dot Sights; AK-47s with a Holographic Sight can be found in the levels "Exodus," "Of Their Own Accord" and "Wolverines!" An AK-47 with a Under-Barrel Shotgun can be found in the armory in "Loose Ends" and "Wolverines!". The AK-47 appears in almost every campaign mission with the exception of "No Russian", "Just Like Old Times", and "Endgame". Multiplayer In contrast to Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the AK-47 is the last assault rifle to be found and the last weapon to be unlocked at level 70. For this reason, as well as the fact that many players enter prestige mode, the weapon is not commonly seen. At 40-30 damage, the AK-47 is second only to the TAR-21 in terms of damage per second among assault rifles at long range, and third among assault rifles at close range after the F2000 and TAR-21, but has a slightly lower rate of fire and lower recoil than either. This makes the AK-47 useful at close, medium, and, to an extent, long range. The TAR-21's slightly higher recoil makes it less useful than the AK-47 at farther range. However, most players tend to fire single shots or short bursts when engaging a target at long range. Although the AK-47 has lower view kick, it has moderate visual recoil and, without a Silencer, muzzle flash, making staying on target at longer ranges difficult. The AK-47 is unique among assault rifles in that when anything is attached, excluding an ACOG Scope not attached through Bling, idle sway is added, the only assault rifle for which it is other than those using Thermal Scope. Going prone will reduce this sway. The AK-47 excels at close range, however, the Shotgun attachment can prove useful in some situations. The AK-47 muzzle brake/flash suppressor is purely aesthetic; only a Silencer will remove all muzzle flash. When the Heartbeat Sensor is equipped, the top portion of the screen can be seen while aiming down the sight. In Hardcore, the AK-47 is powerful enough to kill with one shot at any range, unless shooting through cover, or at enemies that are using Painkiller, Last Stand, or Final Stand. This puts it on par with both the SCAR-H and the TAR-21, as they do the same damage. The AK-47 is considered a medium between these two, as it has both recoil and fire rate levels in-between the two. Weapon Attachments *Grenade Launcher *Shotgun *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *Silencer *Heartbeat Sensor *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Magazines Gallery AK-47 MW2.png|The AK-47 with no attachments. AK-47 Iron Sights 2 MW2.png|Aiming down the sights. AK-47 reloading MW2.png|Reloading the AK-47. Note the solid magazine. Soap using AK-47 Cliffhanger MW2.png|Soap using the AK-47. Modern Warfare 2: Ghost The AK-47 is used by the terrorists who took the children at a school in Lisichansk, Ukraine hostage. AK-47 MW2G.png|A terrorist holding an AK-47. Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The AK-47 looks very different compared to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 ''and, to a lesser extent, ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. The rifle has its wooden furniture, stock, and pistol grip, lacks a muzzle brake and has different iron sights. The magazine is also less curved and the handguard is plain. It is frequently seen being carried by Viet Cong, NVA, and Soviet soldiers. Notable exclusions are "Operation 40" and "The Defector", where it is replaced by the FN FAL, in "Rebirth" and "Redemption", where it is replaced by the AK74u and in "Numbers" where it is replaced with the Kiparis. In the mission "Payback", Alex Mason and Frank Woods use AK-47's to escape the compound and hijack the Mi-24 Hind. In "S.O.G." and "Payback", it is possible to find an AK-47 with a Flamethrower attached. In the mission Payback, Some of the SOG team and Reznov can be seen wielding their AK-47's in the compound where Kravchenko was at. Multiplayer The AK-47 is unlocked at level 38, costing the player . The AK-47 is a high-damage, fully-automatic weapon firing at 750 RPM and has almost completely identical stats to the Commando. However, the AK-47 has a longer reload than the Commando along with a slightly slower switch speed as well. The actual recoil patterns of the two guns are also identical, although the AK-47's visual recoil is greater than the Commando's, where the sights kick up before returning to its original position, which hinders long range combat with moving targets. Its recoil can make it somewhat difficult to stay on target at long range, but it is a devastating weapon at close to medium ranges. Its fire rate is moderate, yet the fact that most players burn through ammo makes any of the magazine attachments effective, especially Extended Mags. Due to its fame, the AK-47 is quite commonly used online, especially on small to medium sized maps, such as Firing Range or Nuketown. Attachments *Extended Mags *Dual Mags *ACOG Scope *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Masterkey *Flamethrower *Infrared Scope *Suppressor *Grenade Launcher Zombies The AK-47 appears in Zombies, albeit with a very limited role. Unavailable in normal conditions, it can be acquired only with the give all command on PC. This cycles a few weapons for the player while gradually draining all their points. Eventually, the player ends up with an M1911, Default Weapon, unusual Mustang and Sally and an AK-47. The weapon has no sounds when firing or reloading, and does little damage per shot, only 2.5 times that of the M1911. The AK-47 also cannot be Pack-a-Punched, however, console commands show that the AK-47 was going to be able to be Pack-a-Punched, to which it would gain a Flamethrower attachment. The AK-47 (with a GP-25) is also seen in the Call of the Dead poster being held by Michael Rooker. Gallery AK-47 BO.png|The AK-47 in first-person. AK-47 Iron Sights BO.png|Aiming down the sights. AK-47 Reloading BO.png|Reloading the AK-47, note the empty magazine being inserted. AK-47 Dive to Prone BO.png|Diving with the AK-47. ELITE AK-47.png|Render of the AK-47. AK47 Disarm BO.png|The AK-47 being held by Mason and a Viet Cong in "Victor Charlie". Spetsnaz Soldier AK-47 BO.jpg|A Spetsnaz soldier on patrol armed with an AK-47 in the campaign level "WMD". AK47 Third Person BO.png|The AK-47 in third person. Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) The AK-47 makes its return in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS). The AK-47 resembles both Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare's and the console version of Call of Duty: Black Ops's own wooden AK-47 (some of it.) The AK-47 is the most common weapon in the campaign, as it appears in every mission, which means that the ammo would never be a problem. It has the standard 30-rounds magazine, high power and high recoil, low accuracy, and the iron-sights are somewhat difficult to use; adding a scope resolves the problem, and also changes the recoil magnifying it, but only upwards, making it somehow more controllable. A M203 grenade launcher can also be fitted on the AK-47. In Zombies, it can be found with or without the scope in the Mystery Boxes for 950 points, though it is not a good weapon to use, for the high recoil, low accuracy, and low effectiveness on the zombies. In multiplayer, it is pre-unlocked for the Insurgency factions, and 150 kills with it will unlock its scoped version. 100 headshots with any enemy weapon will unlock the grenade launcher for the AK-47. It is advised to use the perk "Nerves of Steel" to resolve the recoil. Gallery BlopsDS Ak-47.png|The AK-47. BlopsDS Ak-47 ironsight.png|The AK-47's iron sights. BlopsDS Ak-47 inventory.png|The AK-47's inventory icon in Black Ops DS. AK-47 with Tishina BODS.jpg|An AK-47 in Black Ops DS. Note the grenade launcher. Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish The AK-47 is used my most of the Russian troops. FMOK AK-47.png|A Russian soldier being gunned down while holding his AK-47. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The AK-47 returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It was first shown with other weapons in the reveal trailer. It also appeared in the E3 Demo and the Survival Mode trailer. It is similar to the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 variant and sports similar polymer furniture, albeit in a black finish. It also has a different stock, which bears strong resemblance to the M4A1's stock from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Campaign The AK-47 is again commonly used by the Ultranationalists and the Russian Military, and is also a common sight in the Africa Militia. The AK-47 can only be found after the plane crash in "Turbulence". The AK-47 is also a starting weapon for Yuri in "Persona Non Grata", equipped with a Red Dot Sight, and in "Back on the Grid", equipped with a Red Dot Sight and a Suppressor. The AK-47 appears in every campaign mission with the exception of "Hunter Killer" and "Mind the Gap". Multiplayer The AK-47 is unlocked at Level 68 and is a high damage weapon with a relatively low rate of fire. Although the AK-47 has the highest damage of all automatic Assault Rifles (matched with the CM901), it still requires the same number of bullets to kill at close range; three bullets under normal circumstances, two if one is a headshot. Since the bullets-to-kill profile of the AK-47 is the same as other weapons of its class, its slower rate of fire makes the weapon less competitive in close ranges since it will take more time to kill. This disadvantage is offset by its range, as the AK-47 has the longest three-shot-kill range of all the fully automatic assault rifles. This means that the Suppressor is a viable attachment as the three-shot kill range still extends to medium-range engagements even with the range reduction. Despite the long range capabilities, the ACOG Scope is not recommended, as the magnified recoil decreases precison. If a sight is necessary, the Red Dot Sight or Holographic Sight are better choices, although the AK-47's iron sights are by no means a hindrance. The AK-47 is similar to the CM901, but is statistically superior. While their maximum and minimum damages are the same, their damage drop-offs are dramatically different. The CM901's maximum damage begins to drop at 20 meters and ends at 47.5 meters, while the AK-47's drop-off begins at 31 meters and ends at 45 meters. This, along with the AK-47's faster rate of fire and more predictable recoil gives it an edge over the CM901. However, both of the weapon's three-hit-kill distances are around the same (40 meters for the AK-47 and 37 meters for the CM901). Infinity Ward has released a hotfix that has decreased the AK-47's visual recoil. Overall recoil of the weapon remains unchanged however. Special Ops The AK-47 is available for both Survival and Mission modes. Mission Mode The AK-47 is available as either an alternate or an enemy weapon in almost every Mission Mode challenge, except Firewall, Charges Set, and Hostage Taker, and is also a starting weapon in Milehigh Jack. Survival Mode The AK-47 is available in Survival Mode at level 24 and costs $3000. The AK-47 is also used by heavy troops in earlier waves. The AK-47 is very powerful, especially up close, but moderate to high recoil limits its effectiveness at range. As with all weapons, headshots are recommended to increase the killing speed. The AK-47 can be very effective deep into Survival matches, but only if the player tries to stay in close-quarters combat and goes for headshots. Also, its high damage and moderate fire rate result in a slower ammo consumption than most other rifles and submachine guns, forcing the player to refill ammo less often. Attachments *Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Suppressor - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Grenade Launcher (GP-25) - Unlocked at weapon level 8. *ACOG Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 11. *Heartbeat Sensor - Unlocked at weapon level 14. *Holographic Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 17. *Shotgun - Unlocked at weapon level 20. *Hybrid Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 23. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 26. *Thermal Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 29. *M68 - Special Ops level "Killswitch" only. Proficiency *Kick - Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Impact - Unlocked at weapon level 9. *Attachments - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Focus - Unlocked at weapon level 16. *Breath - Unlocked at weapon level 22. *Stability - Unlocked at weapon level 28. Gallery AK-47 MW3.png|First-person view of the AK-47. AK-47 Sight MW3.png|Aiming down the sights. Gold AK-47 MW3.png|Golden AK-47. AK-47 Gold ADS MW3.png|The Golden AK-47's iron sights. Reloading AK-47 MW3.png|Reloading the AK-47. Note the cartridge in the magazine being inserted is in 2D. Magazine Throw AK-47 MW3.png|Throwing the empty magazine when reloading. AK-47 Cocking MW3.png|Cocking the AK-47. AK-47 Third Person MW3.png|The AK-47 in third-person. AK47UpCloseMW3.png|A Delta Force operator wields an AK-47 in an early ELITE trailer. Demonstration Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance The AK-47 appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance, and retains most of its qualities from the Call of Duty: ''Black Ops''''' variant. Campaign Once again, the AK-47 proves itself popular with the Russian forces and ammunition is almost never a problem. The AK-47 can be considered the Russian counterpart to the American M4 Carbine, as both have the same attachments in both campaign and multiplayer. In campaign, the Russians favor this weapon in use against the player and their allies. Russians often go on the offensive with the standard AK-47 or the AK-74. Russians with the scoped AK-47 actually take shots to the players head, killing them instantly or dealing high damage per shot although when the player uses the scoped AK-47, it still deals the same amount of damage as it's normal variant. Russians with the AK-47 Grenade launcher never use it as, oddly enough, the grenade launchers are always empty rendering the grenade launcher variant a mere change to how it looks. Multiplayer The AK-47 is one of the initially unlocked weapons in multiplayer, the same as the M4. When used it also unlocks its scoped counterpart which can be unlocked with 150 kills with the AK-47. The AK-47 grenade launcher also appears ready and loaded as a pop up "Mystery Weapon" on multiplayer maps. Weapon Attachments *Scope - Unlocked at 150 kills with standard AK-47 *Grenade Launcher - Found in multiplayer maps as a pop up "Mystery Weapon", if enabled. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The AK-47 in Call of Duty: Black Ops II is similar to its Call of Duty: Black Ops ''variant. The gun's appearance has not changed, but it lacks the gun-kick. It is only available in the campaign and Zombies, and is unlocked at the beginning of the campaign. The AK-47 can be used in all of the missions except Strike Force missions. Zombies The AK-47 is featured in the Zombies map Mob of the Dead, included within the downloadable content pack Uprising. It starts out with a 30-round magazine with a fair amount of reserved ammunition of 240 rounds. Pack-A-Punched, it becomes the '''Reznov's Revenge'. It still retains its 30-round magazine with a 270 in reserve, but comes with a massive increase in damage, and makes it one of the highest damage Assault Rifles in Zombies, even without Double Tap. Gallery AK-47 Silencer BOII.png|An AK-47 with a silencer and grenade launcher. AK47 firstperson BOII.png|The AK-47 in first-person. AK47 ADS BOII.png|Aiming down the sights. AK47 reload BOII.png|Reloading the AK-47. Note the cartridge in the magazine being inserted is in 3D. AK-47 Flora BOII.png AK47 cocking BOII.png|Cocking the AK-47. BO2 AK-47 Trailer.jpg|The AK-47 in the reveal trailer, circled in yellow. ak2.png|Another view of the AK-47. Panamanian soldier holding AK-47 BOII.jpg|An AK-47 being used by a Panamanian soldier. Reznov's Revenge BOII.png|Reznov's Revenge. Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified The AK-47 reappears in Call of Duty Black Ops: Declassified. It is similar to the AK-47 in Black Ops, but with less recoil. It is precise, but generally considered underpowered compared to the FAMAS and other assault rifles. It is featured in the Assault default class. Rightful King After an earthquake, two militia soldiers clean their AK-47s with some of Josefina Menendez's aprons. Call of Duty: Online The AK-47 appears in Call of Duty: Online, sporting a similar look to that of its Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 ''variant, except with wooden furniture. It is available in Survival Mode. AK-47 CODO.png|The AK-47 in Call of Duty: Online. AK-47 menu icon CODO.png|Menu icon. Trivia General *When sensitivity is turned high and the player starts turning while holding an AK-47, they can see the charging lever on the right side of the gun but no ejection port (the charging lever is supposed to be attached to the ejection port). If the player fires the gun while doing this, the lever will move back and forth, as supposed to, but the empty shell casings will fly out of nowhere. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *When using a GP-25 in ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the AK-47's gas block will disappear in first-person. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *When the AK-47 is equipped with the GP-25, it is called "AK-47 Grenadier," rather than "AK-47 w/ Grenade Launcher." *Without any attachments, it does not have any idle sway when aiming down the sights, but if an attachment is added, it has a small amount of sway. *An unusable leaf sight is added to the AK-47 when the GP-25 is equipped. This is the only weapon where leaf sights are added. *The serial number of the gun is 122874. *The AK-47 sports the same pick-up icon as the one from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, which is inconsistent with the in-game model; it has a collapsible stock, while the pick-up icon still has the fixed stock. *In multiplayer, when the AK-47 has certain attachments, such as FMJ, the sound when the player melee sounds different. *In first-person, when sensitivity is on 10, spinning to reveal the other side of the gun, the fire mode selector can be seen and is set to semi-automatic, but in third-person it is on the correct fully automatic fire. Call of Duty: Black Ops *The colored AK-47 pick-up icon in Call of Duty: Black Ops is the first pick-up icon in the ''Call of Duty'' series to be seen that is colored. It was later changed to no colors in the GamesCom "WMD" trailer. It is then colored and enhanced in the October GTTV singleplayer trailer of the game. The pick-up icon is now enhanced but with no color in the finalized version of the game. *The Extended Mags for the AK-47 has the same appearance as the RPK's normal magazine. This also applies to the AK74u. *The AK-47's serial number is 20923. *Sometimes in the campaign, an AK-47 can be found with most of the available attachments on it. However, these variants cannot be picked up. *Unlike in previous installments, the AK-47 with the Grenade Launcher does not gain a leaf sight. * The AK-47 used briefly at the beginning of "Victor Charlie" somehow has 80 rounds in a single magazine and has a different firing sound. *In the mission Vorkuta, there is a fair amount of AK-47's with every possible attachment, but it cannot be picked up. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *The AK-47's serial number is "29022163". *The tactical rails on the AK-47 are always black, regardless of camouflage. *The campaign firing sound for the silenced AK-47 is different from the one in multiplayer. *Call of Duty ELITE states in the weapon statistics that the AK-47 has a magazine of 20 rounds when actually it has a magazine of 30 rounds. *When an ACOG Scope is attached to the AK-47 in both the campaign and Spec Ops, all gun kick is removed. *The AK-47 always has a leaf sight regardless of what attachment(s), and also without any attachments. *During "Return to Sender", it is possible to find an AK-47 with all attachments, but it is not obtainable, because the Africa Militia soldier that is carrying it will be crushed by a falling wall. **In "Eye of the Storm", certain members of the Czech Resistance may also have unusable AK-47's with every attachment. *When aiming, the charging handle moves while shooting but when idle, it does not move at all. *During the Spec Ops mission "Kill Switch", the AK-47 can be found with a Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 style Red Dot Sight. *The upper handguard reads "SAIGA 5.56 SYSTEM" and "MADE IN RUSSIA". *The magazine reads "5.56 Cal B4 448875" and "MADE IN AFGHANISTAN". Call of Duty: Black Ops II *Its Pack-a-Punched name in Mob of the Dead, "Reznov's Revenge", is a reference to Viktor Reznov. Videos Video:Modern Warfare 3 - AK-47 Reload Animations|First person reload animations of the AK-47 Video:Black Ops Zombies Ak-47 Gameplay|AK-47 gameplay in Zombies Video:AK47 Assault Rifle - All Attachments Weapon Guide Series (Call of Duty® Black Ops)|Video covering all attachments in Call of Duty: Black Ops References de:AK-47 es:AK-47 ru:АК-47 pl:AK-47 Category:Call of Duty Online Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Assault Rifles Category:Modern Warfare 2: Ghost Assault Rifles Category:Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish Weapons